


Winning Hand

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Community: mcsheplets, Community: romancingmcshep, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost dying, John had made a promise never to bet for monetary gain. Instead he'd found far better stakes while playing with Rodney. Vegas AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **mcsheplets** 195: Bet  
>  **romancingmcshep** Day 7  
>  **trope_bingo** : poker/strip poker

John had always fancied himself a good poker player. Admittedly he couldn't read minds like that cheating, soul-sucking Wraith but he was adept at reading body language... and counting cards. Overall he should have had an advantage over McKay because he'd learned to read most of Rodney's tells on the three week trip to Atlantis on-board the _Daedalus_.

John upped the ante and picked up the card dealt. His luck was running bad tonight but if luck was all there was to this game then it would hardly be worth playing. The game was all about hiding your hand no matter how abysmal in the hope that your opponent would fold first or held an even worse hand. Those games in movies where someone gets an Aces High straight flush were few and far between.

The slight downward tilt of Rodney's mouth as he glanced at his new card almost made John smile but he retained his poker face, trying to minimize his own tells. The small pile of clothing in the center of the bed had left both of them shirtless, but John still had his pants whereas Rodney was down to just the one item of clothing left on his body - his boxers. 

He'd made a promise to himself as he lay dying on the hot Nevada sands to stop gambling for financial gain, cash or goods, if he survived. Perhaps that had been a rash promise to make but at the time he'd been bleeding out on the sands from fatal gunshot wounds miles from any EMT. He was a man of his word, though he suspected God was laughing at him - if there was such a thing as God.

Since learning of the Wraith and Stargates, wormholes, alien worlds, Ori and Ancients, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He'd just traveled to another galaxy in a spaceship to Atlantis. THE Atlantis of myth and legend, lost beneath the ocean, except no one had suspected it was an ocean on another world in another galaxy until some Anthropologist had figured it out.

Daniel was pretty cool for someone who spent most of his days with his nose buried in musty old books and parchment, and if John had been assigned to a CMO like General Jack O'Neill then maybe he would still be part of the military instead of dishonorably discharged. Rodney had brought him along as a civilian, glorified light switch because he had an ATA gene that rivaled Jack O'Neill's as one of the closest to pure Ancient as any human could get without being an Ancient.

Atlantis was amazing. The little gateships were amazing too, reading his thoughts to send him into maneuvers that no helicopter could perform. His shower turned on at the perfect temperature with a simple mental command, and even the heating in his quarters had a mental component. He'd used that to great advantage tonight, lowering the temperature a fraction just to see Rodney's nipples tighten.

This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for, and he knew he was losing control of his poker face as he watched Rodney pull off his boxers and add them to the pot. The hard cock standing proud from a bed of light brown curls made his mouth dry, and all that was left was who would be topping tonight.

He watched Rodney lay out his cards. Two pair, sixes high - not as good as his hand but from the flushed look on Rodney's face and the darkness of his eyes with pupils fully blown, Rodney didn't consider himself a loser. John swept the clothes and cards off the bed as he lunged forward, hands framing Rodney's face as he kissed him hard and dirty. Rodney's moan reverberated through him, and John almost wished he'd been the loser because the restriction of his pants was now an irritation.

He stripped off quickly before covering Rodney's body with his own, the snick of the cap on the lube adding to the excitement already racing through him as Rodney spurted a more than generous dollop onto John's fingers. With Rodney's legs pressed apart and pushed back, John worked his fingers into Rodney, in and out in time to his cock rubbing against Rodney's inner thigh, smearing precome. When both of them were ready, he lined up and pushed inside, breath catching from the intense sensation of Rodney's body gripping him, surrounding him.

He didn't last long - neither of them did - both already too worked up from an hour of foreplay but it was glorious and John slumped over Rodney, fully spent. A few feeble smacks had him groaning and rolling away to one side. After a quick clean and a short nap, Rodney leaned up on one elbow, looking down at John.

"You want to play another hand?"

John smiled happily. Maybe this time Rodney would win the hand, but whatever the outcome, this was one game where John was guaranteed to always be a winner too.

END  
.


End file.
